Response
by eyrianone
Summary: Questioned by Wilson, House is forced to ponder Dr. Cameron's kissing stunt.


Title: Response Author:

Eyrianone Spoilers:

Half-Wit Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own House.

Summary: Questioned by Wilson, House ponders Cameron's kissing stunt.

Dr. Gregory House is not a person usually stuck for words. Famed in fact for his acerbic wit, and his blunt often cutting honesty,  
the situation he currently finds himself in is, on many levels, genuinely distressing. Asked a simple question by his best friend earlier in the day and hours later he still finds himself unable to articulate a reply.

"So how was it?"

That's the extent of his quandary. That's all James Wilson asked, when House confessed to him that Dr. Cameron had kissed him. Kissed him in order to distract him long enough to stab him with a sharp needle - bitch! Clever bitch, House admits. Her plan almost worked. Oh, and he knows her motivation was concern. That she was looking out for his best interests; she needed a blood sample because she was trying to find a way to help him. He holds no grudge, not against Cameron - never against her. It's just that he isn't sure concern was her entire motivation, she's become somewhat of an enigma lately, a fascinating one, and it isn't her deception that distresses him, it's his response to her that he can't seem to put into words.

He hadn't answered Wilson question, he didn't know how to, so he smirked and limped away, leaving Wilson to make of it what he wished. Almost an entire day later and the question won't leave his mind. It reverberates around his head and slowly answers are beginning to flow.

It was. . .eye-opening. It was. . .soft and wet. It was. . .thrilling. It was. . .well...frankly it was hot! It was like nothing he would have imagined, because while Dr.Cameron is one of the most beautiful women he has ever met, he'd always thought of her as far too 'pure' for him. Too much sunshine and light, not enough dark side to make it interesting. He's beginning to see how wrong about Cameron he's been. Lately she's been changing, experimenting even. Certainly she's become a better, stronger, and tougher doctor under his tutelage, this he expected. He didn't expect to like her more and more because of it, and he would never admit it to her, but then he knows he doesn't have to say anything - she already suspects. She wouldn't have tried to distract him in that manner if she didn't already know on some level he would respond.

Respond. . .and there's the rub. House could never have imagined just how strongly he would respond. Her lips upon his, he hadn't fought it at all, because the moment she made contact the wave of heat that swept through him stole any other response but kissing her back away from him. The taste of her, the sensation of her mouth caressing his, her hands on him, just the memory of it is enough to make his jeans uncomfortably tight. He wants her. . .God how he wants her in the worst way now.

He hasn't felt this way since Stacy. In fact this is worse than Stacy. The longing that has taken root within him since that moment in his office, is stronger than anything he has prior experience with. It sucks, and he has no desire to feel this way.

He has always been aware of Cameron, felt a basic physical attraction to her; it would be hard to be male and not, but not it's been heightened to a seriously uncomfortable degree. Her presence in a room creates a buzz inside of him. The scent of her invades his senses whenever she is close to him, keeping him flashing back to the kiss they shared. It's distracting the hell out of him, throwing his focus off, making it difficult for him to concentrate. It's rapidly becoming unbearable, unworkable, and House knows eventually he will forced to do something about it.

Something drastic.

When he leaves Princeton-Plainsboro that night, House runs into Wilson again. Wilson raises his eyebrows at his friend, indicating that he still wants an answer to his question. House decides he has one that fits.

"Motivating." He tells Wilson over his shoulder as he leaves the building. He doesn't see it, but behind him Wilson is smiling broadly.


End file.
